


Just Keep Breathin'

by Rosiebea



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Caring Minho, Crying, Feelings, Hurt, Lonely Thomas, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sad, Safe Haven, Thomas needs a hug, Trauma, Why Did I Write This?, concerned minho, sad Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosiebea/pseuds/Rosiebea
Summary: He couldn’t see anything. He couldn’t process the world apart from the pain in his body and mind. It was like the sky was falling and imploding into him.“You need to breathe.”Newt always helped him through his panic attacks knowing exactly what to say.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	Just Keep Breathin'

**Author's Note:**

> Very loosely inspired by Breathin by Ariana Grande.
> 
> I wrote the "draft" if you will for this years ago and stumbled upon it recently and thought why not fix it up and post it.
> 
> I've never had a panic attack before but I have friends who get them so tried to pull from their experiences. Please tell me if the description is inaccurate!
> 
> Also sorry for any mistakes in this English is not my best subject.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

He feels it coming. It’s like a wave being pulled out before it rushes in again. Thomas walks down a woodland path away from camp trying to get some space and keep it away.

He can feel it building up and the tightness in his chest increases as he runs his damp hands through his hair. The panic attacks started as a reaction to… well, he wasn’t sure what; he didn’t exactly have access to a therapist to tell him. All he knows is that it was most probably trauma or stress induced. That’s what Minho tells him anyway in a soft voice even though his face practically radiates concern. Not that that’s an uncommon expression anymore in regards to Minho who seemingly has the crease between his eyebrows permanently engraved there. The first attack, that is that Thomas can remember, was after being thrown into the scorch. He tried to hide it as he clutched the doll chuck had carved. He knew his fellow Gladers would be worried and they didn’t need that. They needed him to be strong: a leader. Despite his attempts a few had noticed his harsh breaths as he gasped for air in the dark but were kind enough to pretend they hadn’t. At that time, the panic attacks were very infrequent and mainly in the dead of the night when he was alone with his thoughts, wondering where the hell they were going and trying desperately to cling on to his new memories.

The current panic was reaching an all-time high as the walls closed in and alarm bells rang. He sank to the base of a tree with his mind racing and his lungs screaming.

Minho always told him to seek medical advice. Safe haven, although without hospitals, had a few herbal remedies which could help with many a thing but Thomas didn’t want to mess with his body. It had already been messed with enough from the radiation in the scorch to WICKED’s injected chemicals. Minho tried to reason with him saying the medicines were safe, but Thomas would always give a half-hearted smile and say he’d consider it. His friend was only trying to look out for him after all.

He couldn’t see anything. He couldn’t process the world apart from the pain in his body and mind. It was like the sky was falling and imploding into him.

“You need to breathe.”

The clarity of the voice shocked him. It sounded so familiar he could have mistaken it for his own.

“Tommy, just keep breathing, it’s okay. You’re safe I promise.”

It was Newt. He was right in front of Thomas holding on to his shoulder. Where had he come from? Thomas thought he hadn’t been followed.

“Tommy trust me you’re okay match my breathing. That’s all you need to do. You don’t need to do anything else except breathe with me okay listen.”

He tried to focus and heard Newts exaggerated breaths through the ringing in his ear. Thomas sucked in air shakily through his mouth as he held his head in his hands.

“You’re doing great Tommy keep going”

Newts words of soft encouragement continued until eventually Thomas began to breath at a steady rate. He could once again hear the wind in the trees and feel the ground beneath him. A small smile started to appear on his face as he saw Newt’s soft brown eyes gleaming behind his own eyelids. It was so vivid he daren’t reach out.

Newt always helped him through his panic attacks when he found out about them knowing exactly what to say. Memories danced in Thomas’ vision of Newt welcoming him to the glade. Newt whispering to him in the dark over a fire in the scorch. Newt rubbing his back soothingly in the back of a truck miles away from anything but on their way to Minho. Newt looking worse for wear but still giving him words of encouragement outside the last city. Newts laugh, Newts smile, Newts lips, _NewtNewtNewt_. And the bubble popped, and Thomas opened his eyes to the sky. Newt was his anchor.

Thomas realised that his face was wet from silent tears which had rolled down his face during the attack. He looked around confused. Searching. His shoulders felt heavier and his chest felt tight. Fresh tears sprung from his eyes slowly mixing with the old as he remembered that Newt was still gone.

Newt _had been_ his anchor but now he was all alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Ouch it hurt me writing this too don't worry.
> 
> I like to think that after this Thomas stumbled back to camp. Minho saw him and pulled him into a hug and gave him hot chocolate. Maybe I'll write a follow up story with Minho hugs or ghost Newt or both.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
